


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️2⃣️

   包括Peter在内，被炸伤的超级英雄有六人，死亡一人。  
  不久后就有恐怖组织宣称对此次爆炸事件负责。  
   但是恐慌中的纽约市民不买帐，他们要求复联给个说法，为什么市中心会引起爆炸。  
   三小时后记者发布会现场，Tony Stark坐在那里，气都没喘匀，墨镜下的眼神萧瑟肃杀。  
   发布会由Friday临时将视频剪辑解说。她老板全程未发一言。  
    “这位超英大家都了解。 Spider-man 他还是个孩子，他参加复联的活动仅为实习，没有工资。就是他发现并预警了此次恐怖袭击。当意识到爆炸发生在地铁站的危险，他用20多分钟拆除了十六枚炸弹，并试图带走以绝后患。这样一位未成年，您知道他是好样的，他的确是纽约好临居。  
   这位少年在路上遭遇了围堵，对方手里有二次引爆器。尽管他已经尽力将炸弹抛向空中，但是并没有完全成功，他被炸得肋骨断了4根，动弹不得，现在还躺在重症监护室。”  
    画面在少年身上定格，他半边蒙面，半边脸肿涨得完全看不出原样，蜘蛛战衣破损，露出的身体布满血丝伤痕灰尘污垢，和平日里油管上活泼可爱开朗乐观的样子大相径庭。  
   写实的画面让胆小的人不忍卒睹，绝大多数记者都收了声。  
   但总有不合谐的声音会跳出来。  
  “你们复仇者联盟不就是为保护人民安全才存在的吗？既然加入了组织，就该随时准备好牺牲吧！”  
   “我们现在人手不多，而且他们是人不是神，先生。”Friday迅速回答。“或许你们不逼走美国队长他们，这件事能解决的更好些。”  
   “那是你们的事！我们只要一个交待，必须有人要为这次的事件负责！”  
   “你是在逼我解散Avengers？”男人终于用沙哑的嗓音说了句话。  
    “你在这件事上会做得比那孩子更好对吗？”  
     对方沉默了。  
    “我会把Avengers交回国会，三天内请他们搬出我的大厦。”  
    “Mr.Stark！请稍等⋯”  
     男人昂首挺胸走出了发布会现场，全然不顾身后引起的轩然大波。  
    他的男孩为他们差点送命，这些人居然冷血地还在指责他的失职。换他处在同一位置，也未必能够做到更好。  
   或许该抽时间为那小家伙升级一下战衣了。

   Peter被疼醒时，May正坐在一边抹眼泪。  
   “ l’m sorry，May。”  
    “我知道⋯”May试图笑起来，但没成功。“我知道⋯你救了很多人，活着就好。”  
     按铃叫来医生，给少年彻底检查了一遍。一切都在变好。  
   “May，我有件事想跟你说。”少年犹豫了半天，终于下定决心抬起头用亮晶晶的眼睛直视她。  
    “我要跟Mr.Stark求婚。”  
    “老天！你还未成年呢！怎么会有这种想法？”  
    “爆炸那会，我想如果我死了，就再也没人陪伴他保护他了。May，你明白我的心情吧？他外表多骄傲难驯内心就有多善良柔软，没有我他只会缩回壳里继续伪装。我不要他过那种日子，我要娶他。”  
    May错愕地看着她一手养大的男孩，他在说什么？!  
    “Ben叔叔的事我很遗憾，这件事我不想再留下任何痛苦回忆了。”  
   男孩肿得老大的眼睛在那张脸上突兀而可怜，May不知道该怎么回答他。  
     “即使他是举世公认的花花公子吗？”  
    她听到自己这样问。  
    “他只是一直没有找到能带他回家的人。你知道的，从看见他的第一眼起，我已经没有其他选择了。”  
   那人的内心深处还是个彷徨的孩子，他渴望被理解被爱，他需要他的陪伴，时间是一辈子。  
“ 这条路并不好走。你确定他会同意吗？”May想了想还是问了出来。  
“不管他愿不愿意，我想他知道我永远都会在他身边。”少年严肃地回答。  
死亡是那么容易的一件事，所以他要努力活着。

Nick Furry会出现Tony一点都不奇怪。在丢出那个宣言时他就预见到了。  
“你看起来⋯状态不太好。”他歪着头耸耸肩，“那孩子还好吗？”  
“听说刚刚醒了。”Tony倒了两杯酒，递给NF一杯。  
“听说？你还没去看他？这不像你的风格。”  
“我什么风格？”陷入沙发的Tony横了他一眼。  
“恨不得把自己粘他身上。你的眼睛里，他都比你自己更重要了吧！”NF把杯子放在桌上，手肘撑着膝盖，弯腰向前看着Tony，“选择成为一个超级英雄，迟早会面对这一天。这时候你应该在他身边。”  
Tony扬扬手，试图说话又摇摇头，他收回手捂住脸，深呼一口气。  
“我还没有准备好。”  
“他是个坚强的孩子，你们需要好好谈谈。”NF拍拍他的肩膀，提都没提复联的事就率先走了。

  所以就有了Tony去看Peter，后者惊呆尔后捂脸的一幕。  
“Mr. Parker ？Spider-man？”男人用他特有的调侃语气戏谑地对着他呆掉的男孩。  
  “你不是⋯开会去了吗？”  
“Boss听说你受伤，放弃会议从瑞士直接飞回来了。”Friday解释道。  
“对啊，我暴露了⋯我终于可以说话了吗！你知道不能跟你说话我有多痛苦！Mr.Stark？你为什么皱眉？Are you ok？Man？”  
  “你关注的焦点对吗？”男人眉间能夹死苍蝇，他的男孩完全没有担心自己的伤势，还有被识破他会生气什么的⋯感觉完全只有他自己在纠结。他真的要生气了！  
“你对于欺骗我没有要解释的吗？还有这些伤⋯”他想拥抱他，又怕弄疼他。那肿成一条线的左眼看上去就疼的不得了。  
“我⋯我不是故意的。可是不知道为什么就⋯Mr.Stark请原谅我好吗？”  
那孩子明明受了那么重的伤，却在道歉。男人在心里责备自己，最重视的人，却没有保护好他，他没脸面对他。  
   “到你成年前，不要再来找我了。”  
   我会忍不住的⋯忍不住依赖过于年轻的你⋯  
   “你需要我⋯”男孩小声反驳。  
   我还有抓捕Secret Avengers的责任在身，不能连累你⋯  
   “我会适应的。你还要考大学，正好5月底结束。”6月你就成年了，到时⋯  
    我不想一个人呆着⋯一刻都不想，我想你陪我一起⋯  
    “那⋯您好好照顾自己。”男孩讪讪地低下头，“我⋯只会给您惹麻烦⋯对不起⋯”  
晶莹的泪水滑过脸颊滴落，Tony觉得那泪落到了自己心里，那么滚烫。  
“我会出差一段时间，有事你直接找Happy。”  
没有再看少年痛苦的眼神，Tony转身离开。  
凡是伤害过你的，我绝不会放过。


End file.
